A Flock of Villainy
by Commander3428961
Summary: (Yeah, I know, it needs a better title.) (AU). In Gotham.. The criminals present themselves as heartless. But they're not. When their families are taken.. They get pissed off. Now.. After the children are liberated.. They become among Gotham's most notorious criminals.
1. Chapter 1

(This is one, I must thanka friend for their help. You can all call me crazy if you want.. But I've wanted to do this, and I intend to. First chapter may not be great. But, story will only get better. I can assure you).

(A secret lab. Somewhere outside of Gotham City).

This lab, known as the 'school' contained experiments. Human-Avian hybrids. They were NOT kind to their subjects.

There were three specific subjects. All at the age of three. All who'd been there for three years. Taken from their families. But.. What no one knew.. Was that their families.. were coming to get them.

(Gotham).

Gotham City. A city ruled by crime and corruption. The good people, who don't live in fear.. Often have their lives destroyed. One of those people was Selina Kyle. AKA Catwoman. The promiscuous cat burglar.

Now, she was regretting her promiscuity. She was now, due to one escapade she didn't remember, she was giving life, in her apartment, surrounded by cats. After a few hours, the baby was born. A little girl.

Selina was tired.. Yet. When she saw the child.. She felt a lot of love. She thought of a name. She had one, "Monique Kyle.. Eh." She looked at her daughter. The beauty of a child. But.. she deserved more than what Selina could give her. So, she'd have to steal just a little bit more. More expensive items. It'd be fun, and for a good cause.

She whispered to her baby, "I can't give you much. But what I can.. I will." She kissed the child's forehead.

(Months later).

It'd happened. Monique had been kidnapped. Selina couldn't call the police (She may not be the smartest woman in the world, but she knows they'd arrest her) so she took matters into her own hands.

She searched records. Apparently, three years ago, three children had been taken. Children from families Selina knew. She messaged them all. She whispered, "Time to get our kids back."

(A meeting).

Selina waited for the others. She heard two of them bickering.

One said, "If my daughter married someone more dependable, I would still have my granddaughter here."

She'd heard the other reply, "Well, your granddaughter is my daughter. I want to find her. We can't do that, if you don't shut up!"

They entered. The elderly crime lord. One of the so-called supervillains of the Golden age. The Riddler. Riddler was in his early sixties. Selina couldn't tell if Riddler's cane was just for looking cool, or if he actually needed it.

Next to Riddler, was his son-in-law, Oswald Cobbblepot. Better known as the Penguin. Penguin married Riddler's daughter, before he knew Riddler. Since then.. The two hadn't agreed on a single thing (Riddler's daughter having to keep them from killing each other). But, Penguin's daughter was kidnapped, and they agreed to somehow get her back.

Then, like a ninja, members of the League of Assassins snuck in. Talia's son, had also been taken. The Al Ghul family would usually leave their children to die. But this one was special to Talia.

Finally.. the man who everyone could hear coming. Mister Freeze. He was an imposing figure. The armor that protected his body, and kept him alive. The Canon like gun, that allows him to freeze anyone and anything. Though, what people truly remember about him, is his devotion to his wife, Nora.

Freeze said, his voice mechanized by the armor, "You summoned me, because you have a theory as to where my son may be. Tell me."

Catwoman said, "Well, Victor, I didn't imagine you had a family. But I could be wrong." She backed away from him, "I just figured. With Nora's condition.."

Freeze sighed, and demechanized his voice, "Nora fell ill, shortly after our son, James, was born." He sat down, "We enjoyed one year with our son. Then, in the middle of the night, he was taken from us. A short time later, Nora falls ill, and I froze her till I can find a cure." He couldn't keep his composure.

Penguin put a hand on Freeze's armored shoulder, "It's alright mate. My daughter was taken too. Probably by the same people." He looked enraged. He gave Freeze sympathy, but he'd hated whoever took the children.

One of Talia Al Ghul's personal guards came up, "As was one of the mistress' family. Her son. 200 guards, slaughtered by 200,000 intruders. The Al Ghul family demands the heads of whoever took him."

Catwoman said, "I can help with that." She took out files, "I found where they are. They're too heavily fortified, for just one person. We'll all have to attack together."

As they made a plan, Freeze asked, "Why do desire to help us? All we've seen you care about so far, is yourself."

Catwoman replied, "These people also took my daughter. I don't like being stolen from." She laid her whip on the table, "I lost my family once. I don't care what I have to do, to get it back."

(Months later).

The plan had been set. Everyone was prepared. Riddler and a group of people, all armed with guns, were with Penguin at the west end of the lab. Freeze and his men were at the South end of the lab. Catwoman and the others were at the front.

They broke in. Freeze broke down the lab's backdoor, and froze the human-wolf hybrid guards. He grabbed one of the scientists, "Where.. Is.. James Fries?"

Meanwhile, Catwoman searched for her daughter. She found her with three others. Locked in dog crates.

Penguin was tearing up the lab something fierce. He wanted to get rid of these people. For good. Riddler, being 60, just stood there. He watched as the lab was destroyed. Happy to see, that this wouldn't happen again. If not permanently, at least not for a while.

Talia had personality stopped by. She saw the destruction. The deaths of the fools who stole from her family, and many others. She said, "Perhaps Gotham City is worth keeping an eye on."

Later, everyone regrouped. Seeing what had happened to their respective children. While they were all horrified.. They still loved their children. They took them home.

(Years later).

Gotham's Underworld was at a standstill. The Penguin's second child, his son, Ari, was born. Then, taken. They got him back, but it still scared everyone. Penguin's wife, Riddler's daughter, was dead. But they had the rest of their family.

(Another part of Gotham).

Harley Quinn.. Was happy and ashamed at the same time. She had given birth to her son. Hers and the Joker's son. She'd loved him. But she knew the Joker.

Joker wasn't entirely happy after his son was born. But. The boy kept Harley quiet. Other than that.. All he did was sleep, eat, and crap. He'd even received a nickname. The Gasman.

Two years later.. Joker and Harley had a daughter. She was easier for Joker. She was like. A scary.. Always smiling Angel. So was her name. Angel.

Joker didn't really care about these kids. He.. Didn't really care about anyonex but. At least they kept Harley quiet. One night though. They were taken, while Harley was sleeping and Joker was getting the crap beaten out of him by Batman. Harley took the reaction terribly. Joker simply said, "Meh."

Then, after a few weeks of nonstop crying from Harley, he decided to go and get the children back. He found where they were, and walked in.

He said to the guy at the front desk, "Where are my kids, I know they're here."

The desk clerk said, "Sorry sir, I'm afraid I can't do that."

Joker took out a knife, "Look pal, this is my one chance at peace and quiet! You really want to deny me that?" As the man still persisted, he stabbed him.

He slowly began to murder every living thing in the facility. Eventually, he head laughter. Like his own but.. In the tone of a child. Terrifying yet adorable at the same time.

He found them, and brought them home. Soon, he found something. The pride he'd felt, when discovering his son could build a bomb, in less than two minutes. Or, when he discovered his daughter could read minds.

He thought, 'Maybe these kids are worth keeping around."

Years later, these seven young people, would become Gotham's most feared villains.

Angel and Gazzy, children of the Joker and Harley Quinn.

Nudge, daughter of Catwoman.

Iggy, son of Mister Freeze.

Fang, son of Talia Al Ghul.

Finally, the children of the Penguin. The grandchildren of the Riddler. Ari and his older sister. Maximum Ride.

(Hope you all liked it, more to come).


	2. Helping the 'rents(part 1)

(Yeah. Here we see the Flock growing up, as Gotham's youngest criminals).

In the Cobbblepot home, Max was designing her weapon. Her father was teaching Ari to use a weaponized umbrella.

Penguin said to his son, "No, we don't pull the trigger, but rather squeeze it."

Ari took aim, and squeezedthe trigger. Hitting the statue of Batman in the room. He whispered $still a little too far to the right."

Max could only laugh at her father's words to her brother. She placed her handle on her weaponized umbrella. She said, "Well.. pretty good, if I do say so myself." She decided to test the new weapon. She aimed for the replaceable bomb on her left, and fired. It was successful.

Riddler yelled, "Max! Don't hurt yourself!" Always the concerned grandfather.

Max yelled, "I'm fine, Grandpa! Just testing my weapons!" She walked up the stairs, and saw her grandfather standing in front of the door. She asked, "Something wrong?" She knew that her family would only stand in front of the door, if something was wrong.

Riddler said, "No. Just annoyed,,that you test your weapon in the house." He looked to the clock, "How would you like to help me on something?"

Max replied, "Sure, gramps." She followed him to his laboratory.

Riddler said, "Since your father is teaching your brother how to build one of these weapons.." He smiled "How would you like to help me build this?"

Max looked at the plans for a trap. She said, "Sure. Why not?"

So.. For the next few hours, Riddler and his granddaughter built a magnificent trap.

(League of Assassins base, Gotham Underground).

Fang stood in the center of the room. Multiple Assassins facing him. His training session.

Skilled with a sword, Fang slaughtered the Assassins. Ones his grandfather could easily replace.

As Fang killed them.. His mother and grandfather were watching.

Ra's simply whispered, "My grandson is certainly capable. But he still has a long way to go, before he can become my successor."

Fang heard him. He didn't care. True, he'd known how to fight, since he learned how to walk. But, becoming part of the League of Assassins was a minor thing. Particularly, being leader. While he thought he could do rather well as the demon's head.. He thought of other, more important things.

While he slaughtered his opponents.. His mind strayedelsewhere. He thought of Max. His best friend. He decided to take another trip to her home, when he was done here.

The match concluded. Fang stood, victorious. He said, bowing to his mother and grandfather, "Great one. I ask you to allow me to travel to the city of Gotham."

Ra's saw the boy's intent.. And determination. He said, "Yes. Later. After you have completed your training. The next leader of the League of Assassins, must always be ready. For anything. You have one more opponent to face." Ra's stood up, "Myself."

(We'll get to that next chapter).

(In another part of Gotham).

A heist was going on. Equipment being stolen. Equipment to help Nora Fries.

The criminals.. Victor Fries.. AKA Mister Freeze, and his son, James 'Iggy" Fries. Aka, Absolute Zero.

Mr Freeze yelled, "Be sure to collect all of the equipment James." He picked up his gun, "Nora won't survive without it "

Iggy yelled, "Yes, Dad." He got what he could. Using Freeze grenades around the building. Freezing the guards. He asked, "Mom's chamber needs this stuff?"

Mr Freeze replied, "Drastically."

Iggy said, "Alright. Well, just needed to make sure." They took the equipment, and made it back to their makeshift home.

Iggy said, "Dad.. You sure you need me?" He looked down, "Ykur heists are probably getting harder to accomplish, with a blind man helping you."

Freeze replied, "You're my son. Even if you can't see me.. I love you. You aren't entirely helpless, though." He took something out of his pocket, "I was going to wait till later. But here's your gift."

Iggy hadn't expected a gift. He felt his father give it to him. Freeze said, "Put them over your eyes." Iggy did as his father said. He closed his useless eyes, as he put the gift over them. He opened them.. he saw. What ever it was.. he saw. He saw the massive metal suit, that protected his father. He said, "Thank you, Dad."


End file.
